


Vino y chocolate

by inregeneratione



Category: El corazón nunca se equivoca (TV), Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, aristemo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inregeneratione/pseuds/inregeneratione
Summary: Ari y Temo han pasado bastante para poder llegar a estar juntos, pero aún deben aprender a cómo mantener una relación.  ¿Qué mejor que una cita de reconciliación para expresarle al otro todo lo que les afecta?
Relationships: Aristóteles Córcega/Temo López
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fic de dos partes que sigue el canon de la novela hasta el capítulo de la broma a Yolo, detalles agregados.

Cometió un error, bueno, muchos errores en realidad y atormentándose con ellos era el castigo que él solo se había impuesto.

Se pregunta en qué momento pensó que sería buena idea seguir el plan que le había propuesto Diego y pedir la ayuda de niños de 10 años para concretar un plan para exponer a una chica. Vale, puede que Yolo sea insoportable, intragable y preferiría mil veces pasar una tarde entera encerrado en una habitación con doña Imelda antes de tener que verle la cara a Yolanda, pero era consciente de que su forma de actuar no fue la mejor.

Se sentía pésimo pues en cierta forma había caído en las provocaciones de ella, olvidándose por completo de las palabras de Ari queriéndolo hacer sentir mejor, pero era tan difícil, todo era difícil.

Temo estaba seguro de que amaba a Aristóteles, así como estaba seguro de que este mismo le correspondía, pero el miedo y las inseguridades le ganaban la pelea por más que tratara de luchar contra ellas y por ende había caído bajo.

Las inseguridades estaban muy arraigadas en él y por más fuerte que se tratara de mostrar ante las adversidades a veces se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y terminaba haciendo las cosas mal, como en esta ocasión o muchas otras. Los recuerdos aun le duelen, la vez que casi se devuelve a Toluca porque todo se volvió demasiado para él, las continuas humillaciones que sufría por parte de Imelda, Audifaz y en la secundaria le sobrepasaban y el tener que enfrentarse todos los días a la persona que le había roto el corazón solo había empeorado las cosas; por eso el día en que fue despreciado por Imelda en la primera comunión de Dave fue la gota que derramo el vaso y se decidió a irse a Toluca, donde sus hermanos y tías le recibirían con todo el amor que se le había negado en Oaxaca.

Claro que no se había esperado a que Aristóteles apareciera en la terminal pidiéndole que se quedara y menos que Diego apareciera por lo mismo. Por un momento se sintió como el protagonista de una sosa comedia romántica donde su amor corría al aeropuerto a pedirle que se quedara a su lado y al final ambos protagonistas vivían felices su historia de amor.

Recapitulando, habían sido tantas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar para poder llegar a tener a su lado a la persona de la que estaba estúpidamente enamorado y el tener un poco confianza en sí mismo, que la situación de Yolanda lo alteraba.

Tanto lo hacía que se rehusaba a llamarla por su verdadero nombre ya que ahora quedaría para él como Yolanda.

Había actuado mal, oculto secretos y cuando estos salieron a la luz solo trajeron como consecuencia una fuerte pelea entre Ari y él, tanto que llevaban cinco días sin dirigirse la palabra. Cinco días encerrado en su cuarto sin hacer nada más que carcomerse la cabeza pensando en todo lo que había hecho.

Los Unidos, Pancho, Susana y hasta doña Crisanta habían tratado de subirle el ánimo en esos días, pero nada de lo que hicieran o dijeran mejoraba su humor. En momentos como estos es que pensaba en su mamá, como le habría gustado conocerla y fuera ella quien le tuviera entre los brazos aconsejándole y prometiéndole que todo estaría bien. También extrañaba a su tía Chela quien toda su vida ha visto como a una madre, aun viviendo lejos y el mero pensamiento de ella le hacía sentirse solo porque la extrañaba tanto.

—Temo, mijo —el tono de voz de su papá demostraba preocupación.

Escucho pasos acercarse hasta su cama y sentir el colchón hundiéndose a su lado, aun con esto no se giró para enfrentar la cara de su padre.

—Me duele verte así Temo, no te veía tan bajoneado desde la vez que casi te me devuelvas pa' Toluca.

—No me siento bien papáncho —su voz era rasposa, señal de que había estado llorando.

—Eso ya nos quedó claro a todos mijo, pero no puedes echarte a morir.

Claro que podía.

No respondido, en su lugar escucho un fuerte suspiro de parte de su papá que procedía a recostarse junto a él en la cama.

—Polita y los niños ya me soltaron la sopa, Temo, todo lo que paso.

¿Todo?

—¿A qué te refieres con todo? —hablo sin voltearse a ver a su papá que descansaba a su lado.

—Lo del agarrón que tuviste con el Aristocles por el tema de la broma a la güerita, el Diego y la colegiatura y déjame decirte que el asunto esta canijo.

Ah, entonces su papá sí estaba enterado de todo.

—Temo, puedes confiar en mí más que en cualquier otra persona, como tu papá siempre voy a buscar tu bien, que no te de pena contarme lo que te ocurre porque siempre estaré interesado en todo lo que te pasa.

Las palabras de su papá sonaban dulces y sinceras, lo cual no era novedad porque desde que tiene memoria Pancho López no ha sido más que un padre ejemplar, pero le era algo difícil abrirse.

—Es que es complicado decirlo papáncho.

—Pues trata mijo, no es bueno que te guardes las cosas, te puede dar un subidón como a doña Imelda, Dios no lo quiera.

—Yo... —comenzó, su voz débil y la mirada perdida—, yo me siento como un idiota, me siento inseguro, aterrado y realmente no sé qué hacer o qué decir para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

—Temo...

—Es injusto porque pasamos por mucho para que ahora una desconocida se venga a tratar de meter en mi relación con Aristóteles, pero fui un estúpido, actúe mal y ahora él no quiere saber nada de mí —su voz se quebró y cuando se sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando—. Aparte de todo hice cosas a sus espaldas, cosas de las que ya está enterado y eso solo hace que todo este peor.

Pancho suspiró, demorando en encontrar las palabras adecuadas porque bien, la situación era complicada.

Temo soltaba pequeños sollozos que eran opacados por la almohada, Pancho se acercó más a su hijo rodeándolo en un abrazo.

—Temo, por favor no llores.

—Pero la regué, papá, la regué por ser tan tonto e inseguro y ahora mi relación está en peligro y-

—La regaste gacho y eso no te lo voy a negar, pero Temo, lo que hiciste no fue pensando en el mal de otros...bueno, casi todo no fue pensando en hacer el mal.

—Pero papá, lo de Yolanda.

—La güerita es una sangrona y no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, no te justificó el que hayas expuesto a alguien, pero te entiendo más de lo que crees, aun sin que me lo dijeras podía ver cómo te dolía cuando te atacaba, lo del beso y que ande detrás del Aris, lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero fue una reacción natural que ella de alguna manera provocó y de esto te queda tu buena lección para que no lo repitas, ¿verdad?

Temo asintió. Realmente no se había sentido mal al exponer a Yolanda sino por la pelea que se le vino, si en algún momento el sentimiento de culpa cruzo por su mente fue reemplazado cuando vio la broma que le habían preparado a él de la que fue víctima Guido.

—Eso es algo, pero la colegiatura de Ari, no respete su palabra e intervení y pagué por él.

—A veces las personas somos muy orgullosas Cuauhtémoc y no queremos aceptar la ayuda de alguien por más que la necesitemos, entiendo el enojó del Aris por este tema porque hasta yo a era así, a veces aún lo soy, creo que puedo salir de las situaciones yo solo pero la vida entre trancazo y trancazo me ha hecho aprender que a veces necesitamos de otras personas y es algo que debemos aceptar por más independientes que queramos ser —Temo se removió en la cama sin soltarse del abrazo de Pancho—. Las parejas se ayudan Temo, ambos deben aprender de eso, Ari está enojado porque pasaste su palabra por alto pero lo que hiciste no fue con una mala intención, todo lo contrario.

Temo negó, él sabía que se metería en un lío al pagar por Ari la colegiatura y aún con la mentira que trazo con Hugo corría el riesgo de ser descubierto y que tuvieran una pelea, decidió correr el riesgo, era consciente de que el bienestar de Ari estaba por encima de todo.

Temo sorbió, girándose hacia Pancho que le veía con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Ay Temocles, mírate no más, de tanta chilladera ya pareces un tómate mijo.

Temo soltó una pequeña risa, cosa que paso rápido pues recordó la otra razón de su pelea.

—También está el tema de Diego...

—¿El Diegochas?

—Ari se enojó bastante cuando supo que la idea de exponer a Yolanda vino de él.

—¿Se enojo la idea o porque hablaste con él?

Temo se encogió de hombros. —Creo que, de ambos, pero más que nada pienso que es porque hablé con él, no le agrada para nada Diego.

—Así como a ti no te agrada la güera fresa.

—Las situaciones son muy distintas, Diego no se mete en mi relación con Ari, solo está ahí para darme apoyo, al igual que lo hacía antes de que se viniera para Oaxaca.

—Ay por los restos de mis mamacitas creo que este será el punto más difícil de tocar. El Aris está celoso, Temo.

—Ya lo sé, pero no sé qué es lo que quiere. Me da miedo que la relación sufra por esto, pero Diego es mi amigo.

—Pos claro, el Diegochas y tú parecían siameses cuando vivíamos en Toluca, casi que vivían en la casa del otro.

Temo sonrió ante el recuerdo de su vida en Toluca, Diego y él fueron amigos desde los 10 años hasta el día en que se fue a Oaxaca.

—Lo que creo es que al Aris el Diego le cae de la patada porque lo siente como una amenaza.

—¿Amenaza?

—El Diego casi se le come el mandado, ponte pila Cuauhtémoc; deben hablar este tipo de cosas y dejarle bien en claro que son solo amigos para evitar que se le armen futuros yo.

—¿Futuros tú?

—Futuros panchos pues, la comunicación es la clave Temo y sé que es difícil mantener una relación estable, tengas 16 años o 50, siempre vendrán problemas.

Temo le dio la razón a Pancho, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas claras con Aristóteles y aunque las cosas no fueran fáciles se tenían el uno al otro para superarlas.

—Si lo pensamos bien, la relación mejor llevadera ha sido la de Lupita y Dave.

Su papá hizo una mueca ante la mención de estos.

—Ay ni me lo recuerdes que esos chamacos salieron más prematuros que ni tú cuando estabas todo escuincle.

—Papáncho...

—Ay aún recuerdo cuando te caíste al pozo —Pancho soltó una risa escandalosa, claro hace años eso no habría dado mucha gracia—. Eras bien menso hijo.

—Creí que se le había caído, solo quería ayudar a la Meli.

—Y por eso mismo nos mandaste el susto de la vida, aparte de menso llevabas bien el barrio y mírate ahora todo fresita.

—Ya basta papáncho.

—El Diego y la Meli te dejaron pijudo, mijo.

Temo le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Otro día podrás seguir burlándote de mi papá, pero ahora me gustaría que me ayudaras a ver qué hago para resolver este embrollo.

Pancho se quedó callado por un momento, pensando la respuesta, mirando a un punto perdido de la habitación.

—Cada vez que peleaba con Laurita, tu mamá que en paz descanse, dejaba que el tiempo pasara para que ambos pensáramos y después arreglar las cosas, pero tenía como meta no dejarnos peleados por más de un día, la vida es muy corta para andar enojados; ustedes ya pasaron casi una semana evitándose y entre más tiempo dejen pasar puede que se ponga más gacha la cosa, como cupido te sugiero que se arreglen hoy mismo.

Temo asintió, aun entre los brazos de su papá sintió una pequeña calidez en su pecho a la mención de su mamá, pero tenía una duda.

—¿Cómo hacerlo? Este no fue un pleito que resuelvas rápidamente con una disculpa rápida y un abrazo.

Los ojos de Pancho se iluminaron, una clara idea recorriendo su mente.

—Tu mamacita santa me acaba de dar una idea.

Temo frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su papá.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi mamá en esto?

Pancho se levantó rápido de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la emoción rebozando en él.

—Iré por los unidos, quédate aquí, tú tranquilo yo nervioso.

Dicho aquello Pancho salió de la habitación dejando a un Temo con más preguntas que respuestas.


	2. 2/2

Ari había pasado unos días horribles, la tristeza, frustración, enojo y arrepentimiento se habían apoderado de él como hacía mucho tiempo no le ocurría.

Todo se le había acumulado, la escasez económica que se vivía en su casa, el juicio por la custodia de Arquímedes, la colegiatura, la actitud de su padre y abuela y ahora las constantes peleas con Temo lo tenían al borde.

Estaba enojado con Temo, claro que lo estaba porque después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de haberse enfrentado a su familia por él ¿aún creía que se iría con la primera persona que se le cruzara en frente?

Además del hecho de que siguiera hablándole a Diego a sus espaldas y el saber que la broma había sido idea de este ¿Temo no se daría cuenta que Diego puede querer estropear las cosas entre los dos por mero resentimiento?

Y lo que más le pesaba era el tema de la colegiatura, Temo se había pasado por alto el hecho de que Aristóteles le pidiera dejar ese tema por la paz ya que era él el único encargado de resolver ese embrollo, nadie más, no quería la caridad de nadie, nunca la había necesitado y no la necesitaría, aparte de que no quería que Temo pensara que se aprovechaba de él. Era consciente de que ambas situaciones económicas eran muy diferentes y ese era un peso que cargaba para él solo, por lo mismo quería ser aún más independiente, quería evitar a toda costa que pensaran que Ari estaba con Temo por interés.

Por otra parte, la culpa le estaba carcomiendo, no debió gritarle a Temo y tampoco debió haberlo dejado hablando solo, había sido un idiota con él cuando este intento disculparse, pero el enojo había sido tan grande que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en el otro.

Ahora el recuerdo de los ojos llorosos de Temo le carcomía y el que Julio, Sebastián y Dave no le dirigieran la palabra y que el primero le mirara como si quisiera mentarle la madre no le era de ayuda. En momentos como estos era en los que deseaba tener un amigo, alguien fuera de su familia o los unidos, una persona con la que él pudiera contar y sabría que le daría consejos tratando de ser lo más razonable e imparcial posible; pero en esos momentos no lo tenía y aquello solo lograba que su frustración aumentara.

Pero se sentía solo y verdaderamente ya estaba cansado de la situación, quería arreglar las cosas, aunque fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa para esto, pero no podía seguir peleado con Temo y los Unidos, quería recuperar alguna de las cosas buenas que tenía en su vida.

Miro su celular, faltaban cinco minutos para que fueran las 8 de la noche, a esa hora ya los López habrían terminado de cenar entonces no interrumpiría nada al ir a buscar a Temo. Justo cuando se iba a levantar de la cama escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, sabía que su mamá no podía ser pues ella siempre cargaba las llaves y era improbable que fuera su papá, por lo tanto, lo más sensato es que fuera alguno de los Córcega.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y se sorprendió cuando no vio a nadie tras esta ni a sus alrededores, el pasillo estaba completamente solo, pero una nota pegada a la puerta llamo su atención, la tomo entre sus manos desdoblándola para poderla leer. Un atisbo de sorpresa se hizo presente en él, al verla se dio cuenta que la nota estaba escrita con colores y su caligrafía dejaba a la vista que era de un niño de primaria, solo traía una pequeña orden.

" _Ven a la guarida de los Unidos._ "

El pecho le revoloteo ¿era para lo que creía que era? Sin perder tiempo queriendo saciar su curiosidad, corrió a su cuarto para sacar la chaqueta roja y negra que había usado el día del campamento. Le dejo una nota a su mamá avisándole que había salido y llegaría más tarde, tomo sus llaves y salió del apartamento, encaminándose apresuradamente al cuartel de Unidos.

A medida que se acercaba sus nervios aumentaban, no sabía bien que sería lo que pasaría, pero estaba ansioso, si esto significaba que podría hablar las cosas con Temo y los niños seria quitarse un gran peso de encima.

Llego corriendo al sótano, divisando ya la guarida, los nervios ya jugando con él. Al pararse frente a la puerta se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esta estaba entreabierta, dejando escapar un pequeño rayo de luz, supuso entonces que ya todos estarían adentro esperándolo. Tomando una bocanada de aire y disipando sus nervios, abrió la puerta y entro.

Claro que ni en sus mejores sueños se esperaba lo que encontró al entrar.

La habitación estaba iluminada por una tenue luz que proporcionaban varias veladoras repartidas por doquier, una manta tirada en el centro de la habitación con dos platos cuidadosamente posicionados uno al lado del otro con una cesta a su lado, el olor a canela impregnaba el lugar y ¿era Juan Luis Guerra quien sonaba de fondo?

Pero todo eso quedaba de lado pues su atención estaba fija en Temo, su novio que lucía tan bien con esa camisa azul y negra de cuadros, mirándolo de la misma forma nerviosa en que estaba seguro que él le miraba y la luz haciéndolo resaltar como si fuera lo más bello del mundo.

—Temo.

—Ari.

Ambos hablaron al tiempo, soltando una risa nerviosa, con una mirada Ari pidió permiso para hablar primero.

—¿Qué es esto?

Temo se removió nervioso en su lugar, suspiro antes de responder.

—Esto es mi forma de pedirte perdón y el querer arreglar las cosas contigo.

Ari decidió ignorar momentáneamente el revoloteo que sintió en su pecho ante lo dicho, queriendo resolver una duda antes.

—Por la nota creí que los niños estarían aquí.

Temo negó. —Ellos me ayudaron con esto.

Ari se sintió levemente decepcionado.

—Entonces aún están molestos conmigo —afirmo. Temo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Molestos? Ellos no están molestos contigo, Ari.

—¿Entonces por qué me evitan y Julio me hace esa cara siempre que me ve? —pregunto con la mirada fija en el piso, se sentía incomodo y algo dolido, a decir verdad.

Escucho un resoplido por parte de Temo que le hizo levantar la mirada y volver a posarla en el chico que estaba a un par de metros de él.

—Te lo explicare, pero cierra la puerta y ¿podrías acercarte? me siento incomodo al tenerte lejos.

Ari asintió, sin darse de cuenta que se había estado removiendo durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta, la cerro y se acercó a Temo quedando parados frente al otro con unos pasos de distancia.

—Los Unidos no están enojados contigo, al menos ahora no.

Ari le levanto una ceja en respuesta.

—Sebastián, Julio, Lupita y hasta Dave me vienen evitando desde hace días, la única excepción es Frida.

Temo se removió en su lugar. —Los cuatro se sienten avergonzados, Ari; no saben de qué forma hablar contigo para arreglar las cosas, son solo niños y este tipo de cosas se les hace algo difícil, además de que Sebastián y Julio son los más orgullosos de todos, pero los niños te quieren, solo que no saben solucionar el problema.

Ari le miro con resignación, no estaba del todo convencido.

—La forma en la que Julio me ve cuando nos encontramos me dice otra cosa.

Temo soltó una pequeña —y a su parecer, dulce—risita.

—A Julio no le gusto que me gritaras o me evitaras, él te aprecia mucho Ari, pero es bastante sobreprotector con Lupita y conmigo cuando quiere —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—, hasta con papáncho es así, no tienes una idea; pero en realidad no tiene nada contra ti.

—¿Cómo saberlo?

—La nota que estaba en tu puerta fue escrita por él, todos los niños me ayudaron con esto.

—¿Todos? —mentiría si dijera que no se sentía conmovido ante esto.

Temo movió la cabeza en afirmación.

—Quieren hablar contigo, reconciliarse, pero están de acuerdo que lo primero es...

—Que nos arreglemos nosotros —termino él.

Temo le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y Ari sintió como el corazón le dejaba de latir ante ese gesto.

Aun removiéndose en su lugar, Temo señalo la manta. —¿Nos sentamos?

—Claro —dijo sin apartar sus ojos del rostro del menor.

Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, Ari mirando fijamente la manta. Se sentía aliviado al saber el que los niños no estuvieran enojados con él y de igual forma se sentía un poco tonto al darse cuenta de que todos estuvieron en la misma sincronía de emociones en los días en que se evitaron.

El silencio que se había instalado fue roto por Temo.

—Es necesario que dejemos unas cosas claras.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Temo resoplo, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de empezar.

—Yo lamento mucho lo que hice, todo lo que hice, no estuvo bien, lo de exponer a Yolanda junto a los niños como si fuéramos un tipo de Lizbeth Rodríguez —Ari rio ante la comparación, Temo continuo—; tampoco estuvo bien de mi parte mentirte con lo de la colegiatura y no respetar tu decisión, lamento tanto eso Ari, no tienes idea de cuanto, pero realmente lamento habértelo ocultado mas no lamento el que puedas seguir estudiando y por último lamento haber seguido ese consejo de Diego, aunque en realidad fue una cosa mía —el pelinegro suspiro, su ya algo gangosa—. Y simplemente lamento haberme comportado de la forma en que lo hice, pero me sentía tan frustrado, amenazado e impotente de tantas formas, solo quería que estuviéramos bien y verte bien, no creí que las cosas escalarían a este punto.

Apenas termino Temo bajo la cabeza, su mirada puesta en el suelo mientras trataba de calmarse a sí mismo. Ari sentía una variedad de emociones contradictorias en su interior, porque si bien aún seguía levemente enojado con Temo no le podía reprochar ante la vulnerabilidad que este le estaba empezando a mostrar en un momento tan íntimo y menos cuando pasaron días separados lo cual sintió como una tortura.

Lo mejor era tomar punto por punto e irlo resolviendo.

—Temo —llamo, este no levanto la mirada del suelo. Se acerco más a su lado hasta que sintió como sus brazos se rosaban—, Temo.

Esta vez Temo sí levanto la vista, si bien no estaba llorando Ari podía ver el conflicto en sus ojos, una mirada que él también compartía.

—Debemos aclarar las cosas, todo con calma.

Temo asintió y Ari tomo eso como indicación para comenzar.

—Creo que lo primero que debemos hablar es de tus celos.

Temo le dedico una mirada de resignación, pero antes de que Ari pudiera continuar se asomó al canasto para sacar algo.

Ari no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando vio lo que era.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció mientras sacaba dos vasos plásticos de la misma canasta.

—¿De dónde sacaste el vino?

Temo se encogió de hombros.

—Linda me lo consiguió, dijo que esto estaría a juego con el ambiente y que desobedecer de vez en cuando no le hacía mal a nadie.

¿Su prima les había conseguido alcohol a ambos siendo menores de edad? Si su familia se enteraba los masacrarían a ambos, quedarían calvos.

—Temo, no creo que debamos.

—¿Por qué? Casi no tiene alcohol.

Ari paso su comentario por alto. —Nunca he bebido una gota de algo con alcohol en mi vida, si se enteran me cortaran el pelo para después matarme.

Temo soltó una carcajada.

—No seas dramático Aristóteles, solo es un poco y está controlado, esto nos ayudara a soltarnos y dejar que todo salga más natural. No puedo creer que nunca hayas probado el vino siquiera.

El de rizos le dio una mirada incrédula.

—¿Ya has bebido?

Temo asintió sirviendo en cada vaso un poco del vino.

—En Toluca, pero solo vino y algo de champan a escondidas, todo gracias a una vieja amiga que se mudó de allá unos meses antes que yo lo hiciera.

Ari decidió dejar el tema por la paz, otro día tendría oportunidad para hablar del alcoholismo de su novio.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Temo se removió en su lugar para quedar cara a cara de su novio—. ¿Con que quieres comenzar?

Ari era consciente de que había asuntos más importantes que tratar primero, pero debía sacarse esa espinita del pecho, antes que nada.

—Diego —la simple mención de su nombre le hizo fruncir el ceño—. No me siento del todo cómodo que hables con él.

—Ari, es mi amigo.

—Es tu ex —reclamo.

—Pero antes de serlo fue mi amigo, es mi mejor amigo y siempre busca lo mejor para mí —aclaro y Ari sintió como se iba frustrando de a poco.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? Él perfectamente podría estar resentido contigo por haberlo terminado ¿no? Incluso me dijiste que te había bloqueado de todos lados y no te respondía las llamadas.

Temo negó. —Diego podrá ser un poco pedante, pero es una buena persona, ha estado ahí para mí y con respecto a lo de evitarme ya no es así, ahora estamos bien, llevamos un tiempo hablándonos y aunque al principio fuera tenso ya las cosas se están volviendo a sentir como antes, somos amigos de nuevo.

¿Como antes? Grandioso, simplemente grandioso.

—Tú no entiendes, no confió en Diego, él te dijo que hicieras esa broma, te dejaste manipular.

—Diego no me obligo a nada, él no me manipulo o persuadió para hacer esa broma, estaba molesto y le pedí un consejo a Diego aun sabiendo que sus planes no son siempre...los mejores, pero la culpa fue totalmente mía, él solo quiso ayudar de la manera en la que él sabe.

—No mames —dijo ya con fastidio y terminando su vaso para tratar de calmarse.

—Es que no manches, no entiendo que te termina de molestar de él, Diego y yo somos solo amigos y él me ayuda en lo que puede, todo lo ocurrido con la broma fue culpa mía.

—Sí, pero...ash.

—Pero ¿qué?

—Nada.

—Aristóteles —la mirada y tono de reproche de Temo junto al subidón que tenía fueron suficientes para hacerlo soltar la boca.

—No me gusta que hables con él ¿sí? Lo detesto, detesto que él conozca tanto de ti y algún día pueda apártanos —exclamo enojado—. Odio la idea de que influencie en ti porque me da miedo y sobre todo porque jamás me había sentido tan asustado y pequeño al lado de alguien como él. Le temo a que te des cuenta que podrías estar mejor con él que conmigo.

Temo lo miro con los ojos abiertos y un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Yo no pensé que tú...

—¿Qué fuera tan inmaduro? —dijo ya bastante avergonzado bajando la mirada.

—No, no pensé que te sintieras de la misma forma que yo.

—¿Ah? —levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos de su novio que le veían fijamente con un gesto de confusión.

—Algo parecido me ha pasado desde que llego Yolanda.

—¿Neta?

Temo asintió mientras se pegaba más al costado de Ari, tomando las manos del otro entre las suyas mirándole a los ojos.

—No desconfió de ti Ari, jamás lo haría.

—Yo tampoco desconfió de ti.

—Lo sé —sonrió—, pero a veces este tipo de situaciones pueden conmigo y no logran más que hacerme sentir de la patada.

—Entiendo.

—Yo —tomo un respiro—, yo creo en el amor que me tienes y has demostrado, pero es imposible no sentirme amenazado. A lo largo de mi vida he vivido con miedo de perder a las personas que amo, perdí a mi mamá el día en que nací, perdí a Rebecca el día en que murió y por más egoísta que suene siento que en parte también perdí al resto de mis hermanos y tías cuando cada uno hizo su vida, las personas que he amado se han ido de mi lado y lo he afrontado, pero no soporto la idea de ya no tenerte más en mi vida.

Ari se conmovió con lo dicho, Temo era un hombre de familia al igual que él y podía comprenderlo, ambos venían de familias grandes y unidas aunque eran situaciones era diferente, aun cuando algunos estén lejos la mayoría se tienen cerca y siguen en contacto con los que están lejos bajo la promesa de que volverán, pero lo de Temo era diferente porque ya todos tenían una vida hecha y el tiempo no daría marcha atrás, los tiempos que añoraba su novio eran cosas del pasado, la vida era una serie de cambios y solo le quedaba mirar hacia el incierto futuro, aunque de algo sí estaba seguro y era que jamás soltaría a Cuauhtémoc.

Soltó una de las manos del agarre de Temo, posándola en el costado de su cabeza logrando enfocar la atención del contrario.

—Todos los demás se pueden ir, personas se irán de tu vida así como otras llegaran y es algo que tú jamás podrás evitar, pero ponme atención cuando te digo Cuauhtémoc López que mientras Dios me de vida estaré a tu lado y aunque sea canijo y me la quite seguiré cuidándote —en un movimiento rápido aparto la manga de la chaqueta revelando así el tatuaje que se habían hecho hace poco tiempo—, porque esta es una promesa, es una prueba de que estaré ligado a ti hasta la eternidad.

Los ojos de Temo se habían vuelto acuosos, Ari creía que los suyos no estarían mejor, las pequeñas dosis de alcohol fueron suficientes para hacer que sacaran sus sentimientos a flote y aquello por más aterrador que fuera se sentía tan liberador que ya ninguno quería parar.

—También estaré ahí para ti, siempre Aristóteles, en las buenas y en las malas —revelo su tatuaje, juntado ambos antebrazos—. Este día sellamos un trato, nuestro trato de estar el uno para el otro, siempre y estaré aquí para ayudarte en todo momento, no importa qué, cuando o donde, me tienes a tu completa disposición y nada de las cosas por las que pasemos nos harán caer.

Ari sentía los dedos de sus manos temblar ligeramente, Temo, su Temo sonaba tan seguro viéndole intensamente con esos ojos que él mismo atesoraba cada que tenía oportunidad, sus emociones estaban tan a flote que quería comenzar a llorar, pero aún no era el momento, apenas estaban empezando.

—Dime lo que te pasa y tratare de arreglarlo —la mirada de Temo le ponía la piel chinita.

Ari se lo pensó, estaban en un momento de total honestidad, aún si su novio se ofendiera o tratara de ridícula su inquietud —aunque en el fondo sabía que Temo no lo haría, era muy bueno para eso—, decidió hablar.

—Tengo miedo de Diego.

—Aris.

—Le temo a Diego porque sé que no soy rival para él —comenzó—. El día en que te ibas a Toluca me asuste de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho y si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Diego te habrías ido, después fue lo del campamento, Temo —sus manos comenzaron a temblar, Temo lo volvió a tomar de estas para tratar de calmarlo y Ari no supo a qué hora había comenzado a llorar—, ese día jamás había sentido un miedo tan grande, porque temí perderte para siempre y todo sin haberte dicho como en realidad me sentía, me aterraba la idea del no volver a verte, a tocarte o a cantarte, por alguna razón sentí que si algo te pasaba perdería a la mitad de mi vida y no podía con eso —gimoteo—. Cuando te recuperaste sentí que el alma me volvía, pero entonces entro Diego con sus estúpidos y feos globos y me sentí tan mal porque no podía darte un regalo, así como felicitación por recuperarte, y después tuvimos esa discusión donde aún no quería admitir que te quería y estaba confundido, entonces él recalco que te dejara en paz.

—Ari, cálmate bebé, eso ya paso, estoy bien, estamos bien y lo más importante es que estoy contigo —trato de conciliar, pero Aristóteles ya parecía no tener filtro.

—Sí, pero no es eso, no todo al menos. Él te ama, siempre ha estado ahí para ti, en los momentos difíciles, es una parte importante de tu vida y no solo eso sino que con él estarías mejor, no solo es alguien a quien conoces de más tiempo, Diego y tú comparten un mismo circulo, él tiene lana, puede ofrecerte mejores cosas que yo y lo más importante es que estando con él gozarás del apoyo de toda su familia porque él mismo me dijo que su familia te ama, son cosa que yo no puedo ofrecerte, no puedo ofrecerte una historia tan larga como la de los dos, no puedo ofrecerte los regalos y salidas que te mereces y menos puedo ofrecerte estabilidad y tranquilidad con tu familia política porque siempre habrán cosas y lo menos que quiero para ti es el rechazo de gente que supuestamente nos debe apoyar.

Temo quedo conmocionado ¿eran esas las razones del porque Aristóteles no se aguantaba a Diego? ¿tantas inseguridades tenía su novio y él no se había dado cuenta?

El silencio se prolongó, Ari ya se había calmado y se bebía otro poco de vino para tratar de calmarse mientras Temo pensaba exactamente en que decir.

—Ari —el nombrado le miro—, hay un detalle y es que yo a él no lo amo, no de esa forma. Diego es alguien importante en mi vida, sí, como mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero tú ocupas otro lugar, uno aún más importante; puede que no cuentes con la lana que él tiene ¿y qué? El dinero es lo menos que me importa, eres alguien chambeador, haces lo que sea por ayudarle a tu mamá lo más que puedes y aunque me regales un chicle, será el mejor regalo que alguien me podría dar en la vida porque viene de la persona que más amo en el mundo, viene de ti y aquel chicle seria extra especial porque me lo diste con tu esfuerzo —al sentir su garganta seca bebió un poco para proseguir—. Tu familia, Ari, el tema de tu familia es maravilloso porque sí, puedes que otras me acepten más fácil y todo se vuelva más llevadero, pero nada se compara al hecho de que te hayas revelado ante toda tu familia para defenderme, siendo solo amigos, sacaste la cara por mí y eso es algo que nadie jamás ha hecho en mi nombre y estaré profundamente agradecido siempre por ello.

Los ojos de Ari estaban fijos en él, la tormenta desapareciendo de ellos dando lentamente paso a lo que sería la calma.

—Los comentarios de la gente, aun siendo tu propia familia, son una prueba, una de las tantas pruebas que nos pone la vida y solo hace que nuestra historia sea mucho más especial, no importa si no tenemos la historia tan larga, porque has hecho cosas por mí que ni mil años junto a alguien se compararían con ello —una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro—, además, tendremos toda la vida para formar nuestra historia, porque sé que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado y que te aguantes todos mis dramas y rabietas.

Ari rio ante lo dicho. —Estaré más que feliz de aguantar tus rabietas hasta el día en que seamos viejos.

—Mas te vale eh, mira que de anciano podré ser más dramático de lo que soy ahora.

—Y no podría estar mejor con eso.

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa tonta.

El semblante de Ari se puso serio por un segundo.

—Ahora es tu turno.

Temo se removió incomodo en su sitio.

—Ya he dicho casi todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Casi, exacto, aun me ocultas algo.

Temo suspiro, lo pensó y al final se rindió.

—Ya lo hablamos, pero la razón del porque le tengo tanto fastidio a Yolanda es porque...es una niña.

Aristóteles se le quedo mirando con una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro, Temo rápidamente se dio cuenta en que se había explicado mal.

—No es lo que tú piensa —aclaro alterado.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—Sí, pero no me refería a eso.

Ari asintió. —Aun así, sabes que eso no es nada malo y si alguna vez ocurre puedes contar conmigo.

Temo le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, su novio era un sol.

—No hará falta, tranquilo y sé que no está mal.

—Lo que quería decir es que con ella todo se te haría más fácil, agarra la onda. Yolanda es una chica, sí, insufrible, altanera, creída, fresa, grosera, clasista, xenófoba —tomo un respiro, Ari lo veía divertido y es que bueno, puede que él se haya excedido un poco sacando su veneno—, pero al final de cuentas es una chica, sé que ya lo hablamos, pero tu familia la aceptaría a ella mucho más fácil, con ella tendrías menos problemas de los que tienes al estar conmigo, es bonita y sé que sueno como un pendejo, pero mi temor es que te des cuenta que con ella podrías ser más feliz y que en realidad no vale la pena que pases por tanto al estar conmigo cuando puedes estar con alguien como ella, tu familia te lo ha recalcado y es tonto...pero es eso, sí.

Ari le observo como no pudiendo dar crédito a sus palabras, lo último que quería era que su novio pensara que era un inmaduro o un loco por pensar ese tipo de cosas, como si las declaraciones que salieron de su boca hace unos segundos no tuvieran validez, pero era tan difícil, es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas y ciertamente creía en lo que había dicho, pero esas inquietudes, esas estúpidas inquietudes jugaban con él y personas como Imelda, Yolanda o Audifaz sabían que botones presionar en él para que cayera en sus propios males, dejándose ahogar en ellos como si de un mar se tratase.

Pero no contaban con que Ari fuera su salvavidas.

—Es tonto —dijo con cierta diversión en su voz.

Temo se sintió de la misma forma.

—Lo sé, sé que es una tontería y soy un exagerado y dramático por pensar eso.

Ari sonrió. —Sí, eres un dramático, pero no por pensar eso, entiendo que las palabras de terceros y de mi familia te afecten y me alegra mucho que estés dejando de lado ello y lo superes, lo que digo que es tonto es el pensar que estaría con Yolo por ser una niña.

—¿Por qué es insufrible?

—No, bueno sí —rio—, pero aparte de eso, es porque soy gay, Temo, Yólotl no me llama la atención, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará por ese mismo detalle, por eso jamás ninguna chava que se me acercara pudo obtener una reacción en mí, nadie tuvo alguna reacción de parte mía hasta que te apareciste en mi vida haciéndome soltar ese pastel de chocolate y mil leches poniéndolo todo de cabeza.

Temo sintió como el rubor se esparcía por su rostro, oh ese día, fue tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan vergonzoso al haberse quedado prendado del sol ver a Aristóteles.

—Te amo Temo, te amo a ti, un chico, el chico más dulce, amable y valiente que me he podido encontrar, fui bendecido de enamorarme de la mejor persona que la vida me ha podido poner en frente y ni aunque la persona más hermosa del mundo, sea hombre o mujer, se pare ante mí con la promesa de un amor eterno, te dejare de lado, porque eres una bendición, eres tú quien me inspira a ser valiente y me hace querer superarme siempre.

Temo sentía ganas de llorar, mejor dicho, iba a llorar porque era consciente de que la vida fue muy generosa al haberle puesto a Aristóteles Córcega en el camino.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, pero esta flaqueo en la cara de Aris al recordar algo.

—Nos queda un tema pendiente...

—La colegiatura —concluyo Temo algo decaído.

—Sí —se removió en su lugar—, mira ya no estoy enojado contigo ni nada de eso, pero quiero saber por qué hiciste lo que te pedí que no hicieras y me lo escondiste por tanto tiempo.

Temo lo miro a los ojos, había querido hablar esto con Ari desde hace tiempo, mostrarle que no está solo en nada.

—Yo te quería ayudar, eso es todo.

—Sí, pero Temo, hiciste algo que te pedí que no hicieras, pagaste cosas que no te correspondían y me lo ocultaste.

—Sí te lo hubiera dicho antes de hacerlo me habrías negado la ayuda como lo hiciste al inicio —argumento y Ari le dio un punto por eso, pero aquel no era el caso.

—No debiste ocultármelo.

—Lo sé, pero si te lo hubiera dicho nos habríamos peleado.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que paso.

—Sí, bueno, no fue mi plan más inteligente —se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo—. El caso es que no podía dejarte lidiar solo con esto Aristóteles, si podía ayudarte lo haría sin pensar y me arrepiento de habértelo ocultado durante tanto tiempo, pero no me arrepiento de haberte ayudado porque sigues estudiando.

Ari lo miro, puede que entendiera un poco las razones de Temo, aunque no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

—Comprendo, pero la neta Temo ya haces bastante estando a mi lado y brindándome tu apoyo de otra forma, no necesito tu dinero, no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

Temo negó efusivamente ante lo dicho por su novio.

—Jamás pensaría que te estas aprovechando de mi Ari, sé cómo eres, puede que te conozca mejor que ni tú mismo, pero me sobra un chorro de lana y lo sabes, si algo puedo hacer bien con esa es ayudarte siempre que sea necesario porque antes que nada quiero ver bien a la persona que amo.

—No cachas, era demasiado y el pagar mis cosas no te corresponde, es asunto mío.

—El recibir ayuda económica de otros no es malo Ari, sé que eres un chavo bastante independiente y trabajador, pero de vez en cuando necesitamos de las otras personas, darnos cuenta que no podemos hacer todo solos y menos tú que solo tienes 16 años y ya haces demasiado, incluso haces más de lo que deberías —le dio un apretón a sus manos que fue correspondido—. Ante todo, estaré aquí para ti, para apoyarte en la forma que sea. No temas en pedir o recibir ayuda, es algo a lo que nos tenemos que adaptar, somos seres independientes, pero trabajamos en conjunto, lo único que quiero es verte feliz y tranquilo y si puedo dar algo de todo el dinero que me cargo solo para verte bien lo haré sin dudarlo, porque quiero ser tu mano derecha, tu apoyo y tu guía Aristóteles.

Los ojos de Ari le miraban con ternura e inmenso afecto, Dios bendito Temo se sentía derretir ante esa mirada.

—No quiero que los demás piensen que estoy contigo por dinero, porque no es así.

—Sé que no y nuestras familias tampoco lo hacen, pero aún si lo hicieran lo que piensen los demás nos debe dar igual porque lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que sentimos y sabemos el uno del otro.

Ari soltó una risa, una baja y adorable risa.

—No manches Cuauhtémoc, desde cuando me saliste tan maduro.

—Creo que puede ser obra del alcohol —sugirió con una brillante sonrisa—, ¿me perdonas por haberte ocultado las cosas?

Ari asintió entusiasta. —Te perdono.

—¿Y me dejaras ayudarte siempre que pueda? No te digo que te mantendré ni nada, solo que quiero que recibas lo que te puedo dar y que estés consciente de que no estás solo.

Movió su cabeza en afirmación. —Va, pero —objeto—, tendrás que dejarme pagarte el dinero de la colegiatura de alguna forma.

—Ari no quiero tu dinero.

Iba a contraargumentar hasta que una idea vino a su mente.

—Puede que no con dinero, pero te puedo pagar de otras formas —dijo sugestivo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿de qué forma planea pagarme señor Córcega?

Ari se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo ajeno pasando su brazo por encima del contrario.

—Puedo invitarte a más citas, últimamente no salimos casi los dos y como que ya extraño tenerte solo para mí.

—Mmm ¿Qué clase de citas si se puede saber?

Todavía con el brazo de Ari rodeándolo Temo empezó a sacar platos y cubiertos de la canasta, Ari siguió hablando.

—Idas al parque, al cine, a donde tú quieras o simplemente podríamos escaparnos del mundo un rato, justo como estamos haciendo ahora —la nariz de Ari rozo el cuello de Temo logrando que este se sobresaltara.

Ya sabía porque camino iba su novio.

—Me parece una buena idea, pero antes que nada debemos comer porque como diría Julio, ya me está rugiendo la tripa.

Ari sonrió y se apartó de Temo, solo un poco, no quería perder el contacto físico que mantenía con el otro, se concentró en ver como este sacaba lo que parecía ser un pastel de la canasta.

¿Un pastel?

—¿Ese es?

—Sí —afirmo Temo orgulloso poniéndolo sobre la manta y cortando trozos para cada uno—, _este es un pastel de auténtico chocolate de Oaxaca y mil leches_ —dijo imitando el tono de doña Blanca.

Ari soltó una carcajada ante esto, gratamente impresionado por el detalle de su novio.

—No puedo creer que lo trajeras ¿lo compraste o mi tía lo hizo?

—De hecho, yo lo hice, doña Blanca me guió así que al menos sé que esta comestible —le paso un plato a Ari—. Este pastel es en memoria del que falleció ante mi enamoramiento instantáneo por ti el día en que nos conocimos, una verdadera lástima.

Ari sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro probo el pastel, vale, estaba algo pasado de dulce, pero sin duda alguna era el pastel más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

Su amor por Temo lo volvía pendejo.

—Recuerdo que ese día me lleve una gran impresión de ti.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto embutiéndose una cucharada de pastel— ¿por quedarme viéndote como menso?

—No —sonrió—, porque ese día yo también caí por ti sin darme cuenta.

El rubor cubrió el rostro de Temo ante el comentario de Ari, por el contrario, este quedo satisfecho al ver la reacción que causo en su acompañante.

El tiempo pasó, ambos comieron y bebieron entre bromas y risas, quedando ya satisfechos, recostados sobre la manta uno al lado del otro con las manos del contrario entre las suyas.

—Gracias por esto —dijo Ari mirando el techo.

—Es lo menos que te merecías, la regué horrible y realmente quería arreglar las cosas contigo, me hacías falta.

Ari sonrió, él se había sentido de la misma forma.

Giró su cabeza para encontrar con que Temo lo estaba observando, ambos compartieron una sonrisa que prometía el mundo.

—Sabes que he estado pensando...

—¿Sí?

—En que deberíamos dar el siguiente pasó, de hecho, creo que ya nos estábamos tardando.

El rostro de Temo adquirió rubor, una hilera de perlas blancas se hizo presente en su rostro. Ari tomo aquello como una señal de afirmación, acercó más su cuerpo al del contrario, los rostros separados por un par de centímetros, sintiendo respiración del otro chocar contra su rostro.

El leve olor a vino que desprendía el aliento de Temo lo tenía colgando de un hilo, su rostro fijo en el del menor, analizando cada minúsculo detallé, cerciorándose de que fuera real, se sentía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Entonces ahí tenía a Temo, a solo centímetros, con sus ojos cafés oscuros cubiertos por largas pestañas sobre una piel nívea, unas adorables mejillas cubiertas por el sonrojó y la sonrisa más hermosa de la que ha podido ser testigo enmarcada en el rostro de su querubín.

Su respiración se aceleró esporádicamente, entre más lo observaba más nervioso se sentía, su pecho parecía querer explotar en base del amor que tenía por Temo, se sentía tan lleno y dichoso con solo tenerlo enfrente.

Se acercaron con parsimonia hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso, su primer beso, pequeño y tímido al principio que gracias a la confianza que iban adquiriendo se volvía más profundo y desenvuelto. Ari se posiciono sobre Temo cuidando de no aplastarlo, sosteniendo su cabeza entre su mano aún sin romper el beso.

La sensación era más que maravillosa, inexplicable, había soñado por este momento con tanto tiempo y de alguna forma siempre se habían visto interrumpidos, pero justo ahora, en ese momento que lo tenía aprisionado bajo su cuerpo, su calor irradiando y en contacto con su piel lechosa y suave supo que todo había valido la pena, cada minuto, cada pelea, cada interrupción fue en pro de que aquel beso que estaban compartiendo se sintiera como la misma magia.

Fue Temo quien rompió el beso en busca de aire, sus ojos puestos en Aristóteles que se cernía sobre él con la gracia de una gacela. Su suave rostro enmarcado por los rizos chocolate, sus mejillas de un rojo intenso y los labios ahora rojos e hinchados siendo víctimas de la sonrisa más grande y soñadora que Temo había visto alguna vez en la vida hicieron que sintiera una descarga traspasarle el cuerpo, el pecho llenándosele de un infinito amor, porque Aristóteles Córcega era la personificación de lo divino.

—Te amo —soltó sin pensarlo aun con Ari sobre su cuerpo.

Este sonrió en respuesta, su sonrisa haciéndose aún más grande si es que era posible, su rostro acercándose de nuevo al propio y un susurro entre sus labios que soplaba aire caliente con esencia a uva.

—También te amo.

Entonces sus labios fueron invadidos por los del ajeno, disfrutando de otro beso con gusto a chocolate y vino. En ese beso siendo cómplices, desatando todo el amor que tenían el uno por el otro y seguros más que nunca de que juntos podrían contra el mundo, porque eran Ari y Temo, eran Aristemo y nada ni nadie los detendría, jamás.


End file.
